


In Fear’s Embrace

by Gimbat_ash



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbat_ash/pseuds/Gimbat_ash
Summary: The Gazette guys hold a séance and summon a power beyond their control.





	1. The Summoning

Ruki bounced on his toes in anticipation. He loved music and all but he had been itching to do something else with his bandmates as it seemed music was the only thing that brought them together anymore. Well, not so today. The other guys didn’t know it yet, but they were going to have a séance! He placed the last candle when the first knock on his door invaded the relative silence of the apartment. Ruki scampered over to let his guest in.  
It turned out to be guests, plural. Almost as soon as Kai and Aoi stepped into Ruki’s apartment, they stopped and stared. Aoi’s right eye twitched.  
“Uh Ruki, what’s with all the candles?” Kai asked with a nervous giggle.  
“We’re going to hold a séance! Isn’t that cool?” Ruki’s good mood was rather invincible. Aoi, however, was in the process of fleeing the premises despite that fact that he had already removed his shoes. Kai had to drag him back inside.  
“Come on Aoi! Don’t be ridiculous. Nothing’s even going to happen. Ghosts aren’t real. It’s just some silly fun. That’s all.”  
Aoi seemed to have calmed a bit. At least he no longer looked as ghostly pale as the specter he feared. Still, he jumped at another knock on the door. Ruki was about to go to open it but there was no need.  
“Uruha!” Reita’s voice admonished. “You can’t just walk into people’s apartments!”  
“There’s no card lock on the doors and besides it’s only Ruki. Hey Aoi! What’s wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost.”  
Aoi glared at Ruki. “I haven’t seen a ghost…yet.”  
The two blondes of the band had entered the room by now. Uruha seemed to be in a good mood and possibly a little tipsy.  
“Hey Ruki! Let’s all watch that video of our first…”  
“No! No Uruha. We’re going to hold a séance.”  
Uruha’s eyes lit up. It would seem that he had forgotten all about that accursed video.  
Ruki glanced at Reita who simply shrugged and the three of them began to execute the last of the preparations while Kai kept Aoi from running away.  
Before long, they were all seated in a circle.  
“Hmmm,” Reita mused, looking at the instructions. “It says here that, if we can, we should sit male-female-male-female. Uru, that means you should come and sit between Ruki and me.” Uruha pouted.  
“Alright guys, let’s start,” Ruki said, switching off the lights and returning to his place in the circle. “The purpose of our séance is to conjure an apparition.”  
Aoi shivered. “Everyone close their eyes and send out physic vibrations…or something. Let’s see what happens.”  
The five men did just that. They sat, eyes closed for over ten minutes. Ruki’s heart began to sink. It seemed that nothing was going to happen. At least he had ordered pizza earlier. That aught to placate his band mates. Then a light flashed behind his eyelids and something hit him square in the forehead. It burned. He opened his eyes to see that someone that thrown one of the lit candles at him.  
“Uruha!” Don’t throw lit candles at people! You really are flaky sometimes.”  
“Mmmm? What’d I do?” Uruha’s husky voice inquired.  
When Ruki turned his attention away from picking wax out of his eyebrows he saw that Uruha had been asleep on Aoi’s shoulder the whole time and everyone else was looking at him with very confused expressions.  
Then there was another flash and Kai cried out. This time it caught his hair on fire. Fortunately, Ruki snuffed it out with his jacket right away. The others were now frantically blowing out the rest of the candles. Unfortunately, this left the small group in total darkness.  
“You wanted to summon an apparition?” a voice rang out. “You stupid boys have no idea what you are dealing with. What were you going to do with this apparition when you found it?”  
“Ruki, this isn’t funny,” Aoi’s voice was an octave higher than normal.  
“That’s not me.” Aoi jumped. He had forgotten that Ruki was right next to him.  
“So, you don’t think I’m real because you can’t see me? Well I can see you, each of you, and you are all very handsome. I’ll have my way with you, one at a time. It has been many years since I have come across men such as you. My lust is great.”  
The voice was moving around the circle.  
“You will not rest until I’ve had my fill. Five nights… One of you each night will be my plaything. I will penetrate your minds, exploit your fears. And I think I’ll start with the easiest. I think I’ll start with you…”  
The lights flicked on. They all blinked to see that Reita had pressed the switch. The apparition seemed to be gone now. Ruki looked about him to make sure the others were okay. Aoi was obviously not okay. He was sobbing and his hand was pressed over the left side of his neck.  
“Aoi! What’s that matter?” He pulled the brunette’s hand away and gasped to see a triangular burn beneath it.  
“How bad it is? It really hurts.”  
By now the other three members had come over to look as well.  
“It’s a triangle,” Uruha commented. “Triangles are sometimes used as gateways for spirits.”  
All eyes turned to the blonde. “How do you know that?” Reita asked.  
Uruha shrugged. “The internet.”  
“What do you guys think he means when he said he’ll have his way with us?” Aoi’s voice was quiet and composed now. It seemed as though he was resigned to his fate. “You don’t think he means…”  
“Well if I said those words that’s what I’d mean,” Kai chimed in.  
Aoi pouted and shot back “We’re not all closet perverts like you.”  
Kai countered, “Yeah, but I’d be willing to bet he is.”  
Aoi was starting to panic again. “Uruha, can I stay at your place tonight?”  
“Sure”  
“And can you wear those really short, tight boxers to bed.”  
“What!?”  
“I’m hoping maybe the ghost will see you thighs and go for you instead.”  
Everyone laughed and Aoi seemed to feel more at ease with the lightened mood and Ruki spoke before despair could take hold again.  
“Come on guys, I have pizza. Let’s warm some up.”  
“Good thing I brought these.” Uruha was fishing two large bottles of champagne out of the backpack he brought. Soon all five were thoroughly inebriated and had forgotten all about the ghost. They all ended up asleep on the floor of Ruki’s living room amid plastic cups and empty pizza boxes.


	2. Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost uses Aoi's worst fears against him. WARNING: gore, non-con

The building was dark and broken down. No one had been here for many years. Aoi was sure of that. He had to get out of here yet he didn’t have any idea where he was or even when it was. All knew was that this place was bad. He found a stair case and sprinted down and down and down. There was no end, he realized. He peaked over the banister and immediately sat down on the step. The staircase really did go on forever, forever up, forever down. What was this place?   
After deliberation, he figured the best thing to do would be to go through the nearest door. It would do nothing be exhaust him by staying on this endless stair. He walked down to the nearest door and cautiously went through. The moment he stepped into the room the door slammed behind him. In a fright, he whirled around and tried to run back to the staircase but the door wouldn’t budge. It seemed that he was trapped. He turned back around, resignedly, to look at his surroundings. To his surprise he was in a bedroom.   
The floor was wooden but grayed with age. The bed was made of twisted wrought iron. Dingy, black velvet curtains hung about a window so caked with dust as to be opaque. Aoi had the feeling he didn’t want to look though it anyway. There was a chest of drawers and Aoi approached it with curiosity. There was an old-fashioned shaving kit on it, a small leather-bound book and a picture frame. He picked up the frame and examined the photo. In sepia tones was the picture of a handsome man with light hair and eyes. Then, Aoi’s breath caught as the image began to swim. Another face occupied the frame, a very familiar face, Aoi’s face.   
A cold gust swept thought the room and Aoi felt a presence behind him. He dropped the frame on the dresser and looked into the mirror to see whose presence it was. There was no one there. A hand clamped over his shoulder and still the mirror showed no one but Aoi. The hand whirled him around and he came face to face with electric blue eyes glowing out of a face or pure darkness. The monster was huge and its claws dug into Aoi’s shoulders and its breath smelled of a thousand decaying corpses.   
The creature spoke. “Now I’ll have my way with you.” Aoi’s eyes widened both from recognition and from the abruptness with which the creature plucked him from the floor. This was the ghost come to claim him.   
The force with which the monster slammed Aoi to the bed knocked the breath from him. He would have gasped if he could as claws of darkness ripped away his clothes leaving him bare and exposed. Then pain tore through him as the creature thrust deep inside him. Aoi could hear the inhuman grunts as the beast raped him. He was now surrounded by the stench of death. It permeated every aspect of his being. Pain. Decay. All the while he could see the hideous thing that moved within him, taking its fill.   
Aoi screamed as the claws tore open his chest. He could hear his ribs cracking.   
“So beautiful,” the snarling voice crooned, all the while continuing to pound into him. Aoi lay in a pool of his own blood now and the creature began to lap almost lovingly at his exposed and still beating heart.   
‘How am I still alive?’ Aoi thought. ‘This has to be a dream. Wake up, Aoi! Wake up!’  
“You cannot escape, my love,” the monster responded. “You are mine until I chose to release you.”  
Then he tore Aoi’s heart from his chest and swallowed it. All Aoi could do was stare open-mouthed. The pain was unbearable and yet he lived. He was conscious for every moment. Then the monster came and the pain began all over again. It felt like razors tearing Aoi apart from the inside.   
To his horror, the monster began to caress his hair and kiss his blood-covered shoulders. He opened his mouth to beg for mercy but carrion breath drowned his plea. The slimy, forked tongue explored every inch of his mouth. A thousand voices filled his head, all calling out for him. They wanted something from him. What was it?  
“Aoi!” they called. “Aoi! 

A bright golden light filled his vision. “Aoi! Aoi, wake up!” He eyes adjusted to the light to find that he was still lying on Ruki’s living room floor. His four bandmates were around him, looking deeply concerned.   
“It’s over,” Aoi whispered.   
“What’s over?” Uruha asked, leaning in even closer.   
“The ghost,” he answered. “The ghost let me go.”  
Uruha wrinkled his nose and backed off. “You’re breath smells like you’ve been munching on road kill.”  
“Well if you weren’t all up in my face you wouldn’t have to smell it. Dammit Uruha! Why do you always have to be so close to people all the time?”   
Uruha groaned and curled into a ball.   
“I’m sorry, Uru. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just…”  
“No,” Uruha interrupted. “It’s not that. My neck just started burning all of a sudden.”  
Aoi grabbed Uruha’s arm and swept his hair aside.  
“Oh no.”  
“What is it?” Ruki asked.   
Aoi let go and announced, “Uruha’s next. The ghost is coming for him tonight.”  
“You mean that’s why you went all pale?” Kai looked worried.  
“Yeah, he…had his way with me. I’ve never been so terrified. I guess he said I was easy because my worst fear was obvious. I’m just scared of…scary stuff. He must have found your weakness, Uruha.”  
“What should I expect?” Uruha asked.   
Aoi thought for a few moments. “I’m not sure I want to tell you. It’ll probably be different for you.”  
“Just give me a vague idea.”  
“Okay.” Aoi mustered his courage. “He appeared to me as some kind of darkness creature and he rapped me while tearing out my heart and eating it. It won’t be like that for you though. I think he feeds off of fear. I feel so drained. He’ll do to you whatever makes you the most frightened.”  
Uruha’s face was schooled into a neutral expression though Aoi knew him well enough to know that he was deeply disturbed.  
“Are you going to be okay?” he asked.   
“Sure, it’s just a dream right?”  
“Sure… just a dream.”


	3. Uruha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Uruha's turn to face the ghost. His encounter proves to be very different from Aoi's.

Uruha trudged home. He decided to stop at a coffee shop on the way. He could really use some time to relax and think about the bizarre events of late. He stepped inside and scanned the menu above the counter. He really wanted mocha but he decided to forgo it in favor of the lower calorie choice: a cappuccino. A rock star has to watch his figure. Still, he got the largest size available. He hoped it would ease some of the effects of the hangover he currently experienced. He did a happy dance in his head upon receiving his drink and went to find a dark corner to drink it in peace. On the upstairs level was the perfect place.  
Uruha plopped down in the soft armchair and took a sip of his drink. It felt so warm and comforting running down his throat, the warmth spreading throughout his body when the liquid reached his stomach. After a few more sips the caffeine began to take effect. He sighed and thought about what tonight might bring. Though he tried not to show it, he was afraid of a lot of things, probably more than any of his other band mates. Which fear would the ghost choose? Which one was the worst? Was it social rejection? Was it death? There was no way to know. Uruha figured he’d never know until tonight so he resolved not to worry about it. Instead he would think about nice things, like that hot guy that just sat down in the chair next to him. The man looked about 5 years younger than he and was a bit shorter but he had graceful musculature that Uruha couldn’t help but admire. Judging by the heavy bag of books, this man must be a college student and furthermore, those muscles were probably gained unintentionally. Uruha couldn’t help but giggle. Reita would be so jealous. The man shot him a glance and Uruha felt a blush creep onto his full cheeks.  
“I’m sorry. I really wasn’t laughing at you,” he apologized.  
The man’s full lips curved into a pleasant smile and Uruha found himself captivated by the way his tousled bleached white hair and pale skin made his dark eyes stand out in sharp contrast. “I wasn’t offended,” the deep, smooth voice said. “I was just noticing how cute you look when you smile.”  
Uruha’s heart fluttered. This guy was flirting with him.  
“Thank you, but I think yours is nicer,” Uruha flirted in return. 

The two ended up chatting for three hours. Uruha found out that his handsome dream boy was, in fact, 6 years younger than he was and a student at Waseda University, one of Japan’s best, where he was studying law. Best of all, he had never even heard of the GazettE. To him, Uruha was just another guy. When Uruha took the plunge and told him what he did for a living, his reaction was simply, “Oh cool. I’ll have to hear you play sometime.” That evening, Uruha went home with a giddy feeling and an invitation to a party that night. The ghost would have to wait because Uruha had no intention of sleeping tonight.  
He spent the rest of the evening digging through is wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit. He really liked this guy. He made Uruha feel like some fairytale princess. Once deciding on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top, Uruha quickly showered. He was surprised the other man found him attractive seeing him in such a state. He looked every bit like he had spent the night drunk and sleeping on the floor. Once clean, he dried and styled his hair. Then he started on trying to hide the dark circles beneath his eyes. He debated over whether or not to wear eyeliner but eventually opted in favor of it. Just as the time to leave neared, Uruha applied lip gloss and was out the door. This would be one of the few instances in his life that he’d actually be punctual.

His prince waited for him at the appointed place just as he had promised. Uruha smiled at seeing this and approached him, unable to hide his joy. He was a little nervous. There were many unfamiliar people here but his fears were quickly dispelled when Masaru, that was his name, noticed him and pulled him over to where he was talking with two other men. “You look amazing!” he complemented before introducing him to his friends. “Guys, this is Kouyou.”  
The other two introduced themselves as Itsuki and Kaede. He tried not do giggle at he way Itsuki jabbed Kaede, obviously jealous of the way his boyfriend was looking Uruha over. “Come on. Let’s go have some fun,” Masaru laughed. 

Far too many drinks later, they ended up at Uruha’s apartment, in his bed to be exact. Masaru was every bit as strong as he looked. The way he pinned Uruha down on the bed, the way he trust so deep tore moan after moan from Uruha’s throat. He wrapped his legs around the other blonde’s waist, coaxing him even farther inside. Then he was being filled so perfectly. Uruha let himself go and allowed himself release as well. To his surprise, Masaru pulled out right away and began to dress.  
“Wha…what are you doing?” Uruha asked in surprise. He was ignored. Even more so, Masaru pulled out his cell phone and began to talk to some friend. Yet, it wasn’t so much that that broke Uruha’s heart but what he said.  
“Yeah, I just finished banging him. He’s a total slut. He’s lying on the bed right now with my come dripping out of his ass. I should probably get checked for STD’s. Who knows how many people he’s been with?”  
He was gone, leaving Uruha all alone and hurting. Uruha had always said that men shouldn’t cry but he couldn’t stop the tears now. How could he let himself be used like that? He did the only thing he could think of, what he did whenever things went really wrong. He called Kai.  
“Uruha? Are you drunk or something?” was how Kai answered the phone.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I am completely smashed but that’s not the worst of it.”  
“Oh my god, Uruha!” Kai sounded concerned now. “Are you crying? What happened? Was it the ghost?”  
“No,” Uruha sobbed and poured out the whole story. When he finished the there was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments as Kai took in all of the information. He sighed.  
“You know Uru, you are kind of a whore. I mean you always have the most revealing outfits on stage and you’re always hanging all over everyone. Maybe you should learn from this.”  
Uruha could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Kai! How can you say that?! You know I’ve hardly ever…”  
“Uruha!” Kai cut him off. “Don’t deny it. Everyone knows you’re a whore, the fans, the other bands, everyone. You’re giving the band a…”  
Uruha ended that call. “Alright you stupid ghost,” he yelled, “bring it on! Give me your worst! It can’t be any more terrible than this. I can’t be more alone than this.” He let his eyes drift closed and in that moment the dream faded into reality. 

He was still in his bed but clean and in his customary boxers and band t-shirt. The only similarity between real life and his dream had been the amount of alcohol he had consumed and the tears streaming down his cheeks. He decided to make another parallel and grabbed his cell. Fortunately, Kai’s answer was different from that of the dream Kai.  
“Hey Uru! Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?”  
Uruha was just about to say that he would very much like company but Kai said, “Hold on Uru. I have another call.”  
Uruha waited anxiously. Kai was quick to return. “That was Ruki. Would you mind meeting me at his place? He’s completely terrified.”  
“Is he next?”  
“Yep.”  
Uruha ended the call, pulled on some jeans and rushed to Ruki’s. 

He had gotten a hold of himself on the way over but once he started to relate his dream he fell apart again. Ruki had been quivering with fear when he arrived but now both men where in utter hysterics. Ruki hated the idea that something could invade his mind and there was nothing he could do. Kai simply sat there looking lost. Ruki was notoriously emotional but to see Uruha so completely crushed was another thing entirely.  
When Uruha finally managed to finish his tale Kai also worried about the nature of this spirit’s power. He had pegged Uruha’s insecurities exactly.  
“If it helps, Uruha,” Kai offered, “I’ve often though that you don’t get enough sex.”  
Kai’s comment had the desired effect. Uruha giggled softly through his tears and even Ruki seemed to calm a bit. He even added, “If anyone actually said that stuff to you, the rest of Gazette would kick his ass. Hell, I bet all of PS Company and then some would too.”  
“And millions of rabid fangirls too,” Kai mused.  
Uruha was outright laughing now. “That would be so scary. I’m afraid of the fangirls and they love us.”  
The three spent the time until practice that morning, planning out their Visual Kei military. Still, in the back of their minds, Ruki and Kai wondered what might befall them when their turn came.


	4. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ruki's attempts to outsmart the ghost be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: At some point in the course of every story I write, my attempts to take anything seriously prove to be in vain. This is that point. No rational person would ever be okay with what is about to happen. Set course for insanity, warp 9. Engage!

Practice the next day went smoothly despite the fact that Kai, Uruha and Ruki were quite tired. At the close, all of the members wished Ruki the best of luck and offered their support. Ruki thanked them and went straight home. 

Reita dragged himself (and Uruha) into practice the next morning. No one had heard from Ruki but Reita knew that he’d received a visit from the ghost because, if it weren’t for Uruha grabbing the wheel, he would have crashed his car when the tell-tale triangle appeared on his neck. He hadn’t thought it would hurt that badly.   
Surprisingly, Ruki was in the practice room looking quite cheerful.   
“Hey! What’s the deal?” Uruha called, justifiably peeved.  
“I pulled an all-nighter,” Ruki replied, taking a sip of his energy drink.   
Reita’s mood improved considerably. “So you mean that if I just stay up all night the ghost will skip me?” he asked, pointing to the mark on his neck.  
Ruki broke into giddy laughter and ran off.  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’”, Reita muttered, though he discreetly disposed of Ruki’s drink. The little guy was weird enough without it.   
“Hey! Watch it!” Aoi yelled, darting into the room to avoid colliding with Ruki’s infamous gold bike.   
Kai explained the reason for Ruki’s elevated mood and called out that they would be starting practice. There was more energy than usual now that the rest of the band knew that they would not have to share the guitarists’ fate. In fact, they made a bit of a party of it. After practice, they all went out and bought Reita their favorite caffeinated beverage. That evening Reita settled down to a night of TV and video games.   
He had no trouble staying up. In fact, he was quite happy with this Play Station, surrounded by soda cans and Kit-Kat wrappers. In the course of all of this, there was a knock as the door. Reita glanced at the clock. ‘3AM already?’ he mused. He went to answer the door. He expected that it was probably Uruha having a bout of insomnia. Though, to his pleasant surprise, it was Ruki.  
“Hey Ruki!” he greeted. “All that caffeine hasn’t worn off yet?”  
“It has,” was Ruki’s only answer.  
Reita frowned. “Why are you here then? You should be sleeping.”   
“Mmmmm, okay.” Reita noticed then that Ruki was already in his pajamas. He followed Ruki to his room and shook his head as the smaller man curled up in his bed.   
“Why can’t you sleep in your own bed?” he asked, sitting down beside his band mate.  
He fought the urge to jump away when Ruki crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around him,.   
“Ruki? Are you scared?” he laughed awkwardly.  
“No,” Ruki said, “but you should be?”   
Reita’s eyes went wide at the change in Ruki’s voice, but the situation got even more frightening when Ruki grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back with some sort of fabric. Reita was about to ask what was going on but he wasn’t able to get a word out before a gag, one of his own nosebands, removed his ability to speak. It was now obvious that Ruki was possessed, assuredly by the ghost.   
Reita didn’t know what to do as Ruki removed his pants and underwear, leaving him totally naked. He didn’t want to fight and hurt Ruki as he knew his friend would never do something like this of his own accord yet he couldn’t deny that he was terrified.   
He shuddered as Ruki’s tongue lapped over his cheek; then a small hand tightened in his hair and wrenched his head to the side and tender kisses contrasted with the harsh grip on his hair.   
“The two of you thought you could keep me from getting what I want,” the ghost whispered with Ruki’s voice. “You couldn’t stop me. I’ll just have both of you tonight.”  
With that, he pushed Reita onto his back and spread his legs. He tried to fight it now. He wasn’t gay, let alone a bottom. Unfortunately, the possessed Ruki had more than enough strength to hold his legs in place. Reita let out muffled curse in protest to the slick tongue invading his body. He didn’t know whether it made the situation worse or better that it was his bandmate’s tongue and not a stranger’s. Either way, it felt incredibly violating.   
It wasn’t as bad as what he knew was coming though. When Ruki sat back, he slipped off his shorts and stroked himself to full hardness, confirming Reita’s worst fears.   
He averted his eyes from the sight. Seeing Ruki like this was just wrong to him. Fan service was all in good fun but now the shorter man was actually tuned on and erect, genuine moans escaping his mouth.   
“What? You don’t like what you see?”  
The way lust made Ruki’s voice low and husky sent a shiver down Reita’s back. He hoped Ruki wouldn’t remember this. This side of him wasn’t for just anyone to see and hear. He didn’t answer the ghost’s question and continued to look away. This didn’t last long. The ghost grabbed his chin and turned his face to look into Ruki’s eyes. To Reita’s surprise, he saw his own terror and disgust mirrored deep within them. He fought down the bile that rose, either from the precome that coated the hand gripping him or from the knowledge that Ruki was definitely conscious and trapped in his own body.   
The gag muffled his cry when Ruki’s member thrust into him abruptly. The ghost didn’t give him even a moment to adjust, just kept pounding into him, intentionally missing his prostate. Ruki’s teeth dug into his shoulder, drawing blood. Then his tongue caught the drops that seeped out. Reita could hold back the tears the seeped from the corners of his eyes or his gasp of pain as Ruki’s fingernails cut deep lines down his sides.   
To his surprise, the gag was then removed but is hope was short lived as his mouth was once again covered, but with Ruki’s. He wretched at the combined flavors of his blood and his ass. He made a mental note to clean his bite wound well when this was all over. Ruki moaned loudly into Reita’s mouth as he came. Reita winced as his insides burned.   
‘At least it’s over,’ he thought. He was not so lucky. Ruki lubed up his dick with his come and Reita’s blood.   
“That was fun,” he commented. “Let’s do it again, shall we?”  
Reita let out a pained whine as Ruki thrust back in and started all over again. This time however, he hit his prostate every time. Reita felt himself quickly becoming hard.   
“Dammit!” he growled as his hips began to buck of heir own accord.   
“See, Reirei,” the tone was mocking now. “You’re not so manly. You like it rough. You like to submit.”  
The deep moan that escaped Reita’s vocal cords precluded any argument he would have otherwise voiced. The ghost continued.  
“You know, I’d bet you’d even let Uruha top you.”  
Reita groaned but now from annoyance. It was bad enough that Ruki was brought into this but now Uruha too, Uruha, his best and oldest friend.   
“That slut spread his legs for me willingly. He loves to be held down, hurt, used. Still, you’d let even him fuck you wouldn’t you?”  
Rage surged through Reita but his voice just wouldn’t cooperate.   
“Hah! You’re so weak that you won’t even defend your own honor let alone your best friend. Some man you are!”  
Reita came then. The ghost pulled out of him and reached out to wipe up some of Reita’s semen and spread it over Ruki’s cock, adding it to Ruki’s and to Reita’s blood already there. Then to Reita’s horror, he crawled forward and shoved the soiled member into Reita’s mouth and continued his thrusting. He choked. He couldn’t breath. His vision began to blur just as Ruki came down his throat.   
When his mouth was unobstructed, he used all of this strength to roll over and he just made it to the side of the bed when he vomited. 

When his stomach was empty, Reita rolled back over and it was then that he heard sobbing. He turned his head to see Ruki curled up and crying. It was Ruki and only Ruki now. That much was clear.  
“It’s okay, Ruki.” Reita knew that Ruki was every bit as traumatized as he. Ruki turned his tear-stained face to his band mate.  
“I’m so sorry Reita,” he cried. “I didn’t mean to. It was just…all of sudden my body wouldn’t listen to me. I was there but I had no control. My mind was screaming ‘Stop!’ but he wouldn’t listen. I just…”  
“Ruki,” Reita cut him off. “I know. I could tell. I never blamed you for any of it. Okay?”  
Ruki nodded and untied what turned out to be a pillow case.   
“Thanks.” Reita was genuinely grateful to have his hands free. “How about you help me to the bathroom so we can clean up?”  
Ruki nodded and began to do as he’d been asked.  
“Ruki?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I can’t help my curiosity: was what the ghost said about Uruha true? Is he really into, you know, that stuff?”  
“Reita!” Ruki chided. “I can’t just talk about him like that.”  
Reita couldn’t help but grin. Nothing had changed between him and Ruki because of tonight.  
“Come on, Ruki! You know Uru. If I asked him he’d blush and get all flustered and not tell me anything. Pleaaaaaase.”  
“Okay. I’ll tell you but if he asks something about you that I know, I’ll tell him.”  
“Fine! Tell!”  
Ruki signed, “From what he told me the other night, yeah. I’d say it’s true. Why do you want to know so badly, anyway?”  
As he turned on the shower, Reita debated whether or not to tell Ruki but in the end, he decided it was only fair.  
“Well, when you…er…the ghost was talking about him like that it sounded sort of…hot. I kinda want to try something like that with him sometime?”   
Ruki’s eyebrows crept up into his hairline. “You know what disturbs me most about that?”   
“What?”  
“I would want to watch.”


	5. The Ghost's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notorious ghost makes his final appearance and his true identity is revealed.

The drummer and guitarists gaped. Reita was limping into practice, leaning heavily on Ruki. Uruha, with his customary tact, said, “Whoa, Reita! Did you trip on your apartment steps? I do that all the time.”

“You trip over everything, Uruha,” Reita griped.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Uruha muttered.

Kai scowled, “What did happen?”

“You don’t want to know,” Ruki said.

A grin spread across Uruha’s face. “You know you have to tell us now. I’m curious.”

Ruki and Reita looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent debate.

“Ruki, Kai has to know. He’s next.”

Kai’s eyes widened at Reita’s statement. “You mean the ghost got you even when you were awake? So…that means I’m going to have to face him no matter what.”

“Yeah,” said Ruki, grimly. “I don’t really know how to…I don’t want… He possessed me, alright. I went to sleep and he possessed me and made me tie Reita up and screw him into the mattress. That’s what happened.”

Silence. The other three just stared, trying to get their brains around what Ruki had just said.

Aoi was the first to speak. “So Rei, is he short in every way.”

Ruki’s mouth dropped open and for a moment all he could get out was a little squeak. Then he cried, indignantly, “Of all the things to think about… Aoi! Get you mind out of the gutter.”

He was even more peeved to see that Aoi wasn’t listening. In fact, the other three band members were looking at Reita who was holding his fingers apart at a distance suspiciously close to what Ruki knew was the length of his erect penis.

“What are you doing, Reirei?” he asked, closing in on the taller blonde.

At hearing the ghost’s nick-name for him, Reita jumped and shuffled away cautiously.

“Oh don’t worry,” Ruki crooned as Reita hid behind Uruha. “I’m not embarrassed. After all, you’re about the same length and you’re way taller than I am.”

The others burst into laughter but Ruki didn’t stop there. He advanced on Uruha who now looked like a dear in headlights. He slipped his arms around the slim waist.

“Ya know,” Ruki began. “Reita and I were having a talk about you last night.”

“Were you possessed at the time,” Uruha asked, cautiously.

“No, he wasn’t.” Uruha jumped when Reita’s arms encircled his waist from the opposite direction trapping him in place.

“Are you both possessed right now?” he was starting to get seriously freaked out.

Both laughed and said ‘no.’

Ruki continued. “Like I said, we were talking about you last night, about how you like rough.”

Uruha was about to open his mouth to protest but Reita’s hand stopped any sound that would have issued out of it.

“We like that you like it rough,” he whispered in Uruha’s ear. “How about when this ghost goes away, the three of us will explore those tendencies.”

As soon as they descended, they were off.

“Alright,” Kai said. “Now that you two are finished tormenting our lead guitarist, can we start?”

 

Aside form the fact thet Reita was rather less animated than usual, practice went well as usual. Kai noticed that Ruki felt the need to ‘practice his fan service’ a little more, but he didn’t feel the need to be concerned about it. Uruha often reciprocated and the look on Aoi’s face when Ruki would catch him off guard was priceless. It was all a good distraction for Kai from what might await him that night. Somehow, he felt better, no matter what happened to him, that the other band members were okay. In some ways, he thought that they were better for the experience. Ruki was less tense and cranky. Reita seemed genuinely calm as opposed to simply stoic. Uruha let himself respond to Ruki’s touches instead of giggling awkwardly as per usual. Aoi actually initiated fan service, once an extremely rare occurrence. His confidence seemed more real and less forced.

 

“Are you going to be okay, Kai?” Aoi asked when practice was over. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight.” Kai couldn’t help but smile. Aoi never took the initiative that way.

“No thanks, Aoi. I’ll be fine. Just the fact they you asked makes me feel a lot better. If I need company though, I might show up at your door.”

“Well you’re…um…welcome to come by any time,” Aoi stuttered before leaving hurriedly.

 

Kai walked home with a bemused smile on his face. Had Aoi been coming onto him in his own, odd, Aoi-ish way. It was so cute and while Kai didn’t know how he felt about the raven-haired guitarist, he couldn’t deny that the fact that Aoi might possibly think of him that way, gave Kai butterflies in his stomach. He went home that night and, oddly enough, he wasn’t worried. The other guys were okay. Sure, he was going to have a nightmare tonight but he knew that he would wake up fine and that, if he really got scared, he could go to Aoi.

He made dinner and ate it with a glass of apple juice while watching is favorite TV show. All in all, this was turning out to be a rather good day.

As he prepared for bed he felt no fear of what the ghost might do. Kai nestled down into the soft mattress, reveling in the feel of the soft sheets on his bare skin. He eyes drifted closed easily and he slept peacefully for many hours. The ghost came to him, however.

 

To all appearances, Kai woke up. Still, he knew somehow that he was still asleep. The door opened and a figure entered. The moonlight from the window fell over this figure’s face. Kai gasped and, believe it or not, was speechless. It didn’t last long though.

“Is that really you or are you just appearing in that form?” he asked.

“It’s really been me all along,” hide laughed.

Kai was flabbergasted. “But…but why? Why did you do those things?”

“I was trying you help you guys.”

“Help!?” Kai yelled. “How does tormenting people help them?”

hide pouted. “I wasn’t ‘tormenting’. I was helping each of you face your fears so that you could overcome them.”

Kai thought this over but he still had so many questions.

“I still don’t understand why you would do that. What do our fears matter to you?”

For a moment hide said nothing. He seemed to be debating with himself.

“Alright,” he finally said. “I suppose I owe an explanation.”

Kai was about to say ‘Damn right you do’ but decided not to risk angering his sempai.

“I don’t like the direction Visual Kei is going. It’s become in too mainstream, too cute. Of course, I have no problem with cute and colorful,” hide grinned, “but there’s no rebellion in it any more. I feel like the Gazette is one of the few bands today that continues what X started. I know Yoshiki’s trying to keep it going but it doesn’t seem like his back is cooperating.”

The two shared a few knowing giggles at that.

“Anyway, that brings be to an explanation of my actions. You guys have so much influence now. If anyone can steer Visual Kei in the right direction, it has you be you. It won’t be easy though. You have a lot working against you. If you can eliminate any one those obstacles, that’s one step in the right direction. When the five of you practically invited me into the living realm, I jumped at the chance.”

“So you removed our worst fears so they wouldn’t hold us back.”

Kai’s assessment sat well with hide and he nodded.

Kai continued. “So what are you going to do to me?”

To Kai’s surprise, hide laughed.

“Actually, I’m not going to do anything.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ve already faced your worst fear. You watched your band mates suffer and there was nothing you could do about it. You needed to learn that the others can take care of themselves and that you can even rely on them when you feel like you can’t handle something. The Gazette is more then just Kai, remember.”

A soft smile had, at some point, crept into Kai’s face. He understood it all now.

“Thank you,” he said.

hide shook his head. Thank me by going out there and being an example of what Visual Kei is all about.”

 

“You guys are not going to believe what I’m about to tell you!”

“I can’t believe you’re later than me,” Uruha mused the next morning at practice.

“So what happened?” Reita asked. The other four members were obviously beside themselves with curiosity.

“The ghost is hide!”

Silence…

Ruki began to chuckle. “What? You mean like from X? I think you’ve been working too hard.”

Kai was not deterred. “That’s what hide said.”

A silence of another kind took over the room. All present were tuned in to what Kai would say next. Kai never would have so blatantly admitted to over-work before. He had to be telling the truth.

Over the next 15 minutes, he related every detail of his short conversation with their deceased sempai. All five agreed that the past week made perfect sense when looked upon in this new light. They all agreed that they didn’t feel so scared of the things they had faced. Furthermore, they all eagerly accepted their mission.

“I have an interview tomorrow,” Aoi said. “I’ll be sure to keep all of this in mind. We are old school aren’t we? I mean, I think we’re more like Buck-Tick and Kagrra than LM.C or Daisy Stripper.”

“I think so too,” Uruha agreed. “I’ve already been thinking we need to back up a little. When I wrote Kyoumunoowari Hakozumenomokushi for the Guren single, I was trying to put some of the old sound into it. I’m really happy that we all think like that. You know…I don’t want to be a pop group.”

“Me neither,” Reita corroborated. “I never thought we’d be this popular, but now that we’re stuck with it, we should use our power for good.”

“Hey god! Are you ready?”

They all laughed at Ruki’s outburst.

Kai hated to kill the mirth but it had to be done.

“Guys, we really need to start practice now.”

As he passed Aoi on the way to the drum set, he grabbed the guitarist and said, “You; me; after practice.” Aoi nodded and Kai smiled. ‘If life is going to get harder,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’m going to need a new source of comfort.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I may have offended people with this chapter. Be aware, I am under no illusion that I know what hide thinks about anything. I more meant to reference the gazemen had been saying in interviews at the time the story was written. I didn’t intend for this to be the point of the fic AT ALL. I don’t even know when hide ended up in all of this. I was sick when I wrote this. That probably explains a lot. Let it be known, I personally have no issue with any individual band, simply the overall trends. I’ll try not to let my personal views into future fics. Anyway, as you might have guessed, the final chapter is going to consist almost entirely of smut. I hope that’s some sort of consolation.


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 page smutfest

Aoi’s heart pounded as Kai led him out of the studio and onto the street. The drummer hadn’t said a word this whole time. He had simply waited until Aoi put his things away and then dragged him off. It didn’t take long for Aoi to realize where they where going. He’d been to Kai’s apartment many times before. He wondered what was so urgent. Why would Kai need to see him? Why not Uruha? Why not Ruki? He could see Kai’s building up ahead. Soon his questions would find answers.

Kai seemed to be getting excited. This was too weird. “What’s going on?” Aoi finally asked as the door to Kai’s apartment shut behind him. The answer was not exactly what Aoi expected. Kai slammed him against the door and attacked his mouth in a brutal kiss. He moaned into Kai’s mouth. He couldn’t deny that this was a rather pleasant surprise. While he couldn’t say if he loved the other man, he certainly wasn’t opposed to having a little fun. He began to grind his hips against the drummer in response.

Kai broke the kiss and asked in a husky voice, “Is it alright with you if we take this to the bedroom?”

“Sure,” was all Aoi could make his mouth pronounce. It seemed to be enough for Kai though because, once again, he was dragging the other brunette along behind. Aoi followed willingly. When they arrived at their destination, Aoi began to get nervous. What if… Then he stopped. ‘What if’ what? This was Kai, not some monster. He looked at the other, receiving a questioning look and, as he had so rarely done, he set aside all thoughts of ‘what if’ and pounced. Kai cried out in surprise but his exclamation quickly turned into a giggle. A devilish grin overtook Aoi’s face as he pulled Kai’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. It felt so good to have Kai pinned under him on the bed, to give in to passion and do something utterly hedonistic.

Without a thought, he devoured Kai’s mouth once again. Kai obviously approved of this as he wrapped his legs around Aoi’s waist and began to rub against his groin. Aoi let lose a feral growl and ground his hips down onto Kai. Both men were breathing hard now. Aoi broke their feverish kiss to wrench his shirt off. Kai groaned at the feeling of their bare skin meeting. The sensation was short lived and Kai felt rather disappointed. In a moment though, all former thoughts left Kai’s mind. Deft guitarist’s fingers quickly undid his jeans and pulled them off. Then his weeping member was engulfed in wet heat. He drew in a sharp breath and buried his hands in Aoi’s soft, thick hair. The man’s full lips felt every bit as good on his cock as on his mouth. His hips involuntarily thrust upward but Aoi’s hands were there to meet them, holding them down. Kai grunted in frustration. He had to change his tactic. He used his grip in the dark hair to push Aoi’s head down. To his delight, the elder opened his throat to accommodate him until his nose was buried in the tuft of hair above Kai’s cock, the strands stirred by panting breaths. Kai’s eyes squeezed shut at the firm massage of Aoi’s throat muscles.

“Aoi! Stop!” he choked out.

Aoi pulled back and sat in the bed next to Kai. He brushed the damp hair out of the drummer’s eyes with one hand. With the other, he pumped himself, pants and underwear now discarded on the floor. Kai contented himself with watching the sensuous performance. The way Aoi’s toned stomach muscles contracted as he trust into his own hands was nothing short of mesmerizing. He watched the precome leak out of the slit in the head and spread over the shaft. Then, to his surprise, Aoi’s hand, coated with the viscous liquid, reached for Kai’s member and began to spread the precome over it. He didn’t quite know whether he should be turned on or disgusted.

When he realized the reason for the gesture, Kai opted for turned on. His breath deepened in anticipation as Aoi straddled him and slowly, carefully began to impale himself on Kai’s penis. Aoi had taken control of their little encounter, but since he seemed to be doing quite a good job of it, Kai let it be. He’d be crazy to argue. He let out an unabashed moan as Aoi settled into his lap at last. There was little time to enjoy the feeling however. To Kai’s great surprise, Aoi reached back and slapped his ass. Kai gave the older man a wide-eyed look. Aoi’s plump lips were curved into a devious grin.

“Let’s go horsey.”

It took Kai a second to realize that if Aoi was riding him, that would make him the horsey. He grinned with recognition and thrust upward. He’d obviously struck gold on his first try because Aoi threw his head back and groaned deeply. Aoi then experimentally raised himself up and dropped back down. When he did it again, Kai thrust up into him at the same time. Both men moaned in approval of that movement. Soon they established a rhythm that become more frantic by the minute. Kai could feel himself nearing the edge and he wasn’t sure which drove him to it, the tight heat surrounding him or how sexy Aoi looked impaling himself over and over. He really didn’t care. He felt the world rush up to meet him at the same time it contracted around him. He spilled himself into Aoi just when Aoi spilled onto him. Then the impact came.

Kai open his eyes, not having realized they were closed until now. Unfortunately, all he could see was Aoi’s hair. He shoved the man off of him with a chuckle and scooted over to get some tissues.

They cleaned up in silence. When they had discarded their soiled tissues, Aoi looked him in the eye. “Did we…really do that?”

Kai laughed. “Yeah, we did and without preparing you too. It was just some fun right?”

Aoi seemed to relax considerably. “Sure. So…are we going to be fuck buddies or something?”

“That would be good. I mean, it’s not like we’ll have time for sex other wise.”

Aoi smiled and the mischievous glint returned to his eyes.

“Hey, did it sound like the others were going to have a threesome tonight or was I just thinking dirty thoughts?”

The mischievous look now gleamed in Kai’s gaze as well. “I think your assessment of the situation was quite correct.” He then reached for his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Aoi asked though if he had meant to sound scolding, he failed miserably.

“I’m calling Ruki. Do you want me to put it in speaker phone?”

Aoi nodded eagerly.

It was a while before Ruki picked up.

“What’s up Kai? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. Aoi and I were just wondering what the rest of you guys are up to.”

There was a pause before Ruki asked, “How did you know Uruha and Reita were here?”

Kai looked nothing less then sinister. “Oh, we had a hunch. You see we just had a lovely time getting to know each other better and we thought you three might be doing the same.”

The pause was longer this time and they could hear mummers of conversation on the other end of the line. However, when Ruki returned, his answer was better then they could have hoped for.

“I get it now. How would you like to watch our…get-to-know-you session on webcam?”

Kai glanced at Aoi to see what he thought about the idea. He could swear the guy was drooling. He took it as a ‘yes’.

“Sure.”

“I figured you’d agree. Log on now. It’s about set up.”

Kai ended the call, snatched up his laptop and signed in eagerly, Aoi breathing down his neck the whole time.

Soon Ruki’s face popped onto the screen. His eye widened.

“Whoa! You guys really did get it on!”

Kai belatedly realized that they were both butt naked. He pulled the blanked over their laps and tuned his attention back to the screen and now he could swear he was drooling. Ruki moved away from the camera to reveal Uruha and Reita. Reita was shirtless and sitting on Ruki’s bed next to Uruha who was collared and tied to the headboard.

“That looks kind of dangerous,” Aoi commented.

Kai glared and elbowed him in the ribs. He liked the sight far too much to be bothered with something that might happen. Besides, he trusted Ruki and Reita to be careful.

Ruki seemed to echo Kai’s sentiments. He was now kneeling behind Uruha, stroking the back of his neck sending shivers down the blonde’s spine.

“Don’t sorry,” he soothed, “We won’t hurt him too much.”

Uruha’s bare skin shone in the dim light of the room and though he tried to cover himself, hair peaked out from beneath his hands, still its natural black and contrasting with milky pale skin. A look of apprehension crossed Reita’s face. He seemed concerned at how nervous Uruha was acting. He crawled closer to his long-time friend and began to speak softly to him, Ruki nodding and adding his own input at times. Kai and Aoi couldn’t hear what they were saying but they assumed the others were trying to understand what Uruha felt. After a minute or so of discussion the three turned to the computer screen and explained the issue.

“Uruha is afraid that we won’t respect him after this,” Reita told them.

“Uruha,” Aoi began. “I will always respect you. I always have. Nothing you do tonight could ever change that.”

Kai nodded his agreement yet Uruha was shaking his head.

“No,” he argued. “You’ll see me as nothing but a piece of ass and all you’ll want to do with me is fuck me.”

Ruki sighed and took off the collar. “I’ll prove that I can still respect you.”

Ruki stripped down and there was a collective gasp as he fastened the collar around his own neck.

“Well come on,” he urged. “Let’s get started.” He couldn’t quite hide the quaver in his voice.

In barley audible tones, Uruha said, “Thank you Ruki.” Then he tentatively leaned in and kissed the shorter man softly. Ruki responded readily, opening his mouth to allow access. Uruha took the invitation and went deeper, wrapping his arms around Ruki’s waist. Before long the two were having a full blown make-out session. Reita, not to be left out, pushed Uruha’s hair aside to kiss his neck and shoulders. Uruha groaned into Ruki’s mouth when he felt Reita’s clothed erection grinding against his thigh. Then he broke away from Ruki and gave the camera a far too innocent wink. Aoi and Kai watched quizzically as Uruha slipped two fingers into Ruki’s mouth where they were sucked obediently.

They were then greeted with the sight of Reita’s ass. Uruha had apparently depantsed him, pushed him over and was now making out with him. Kai clapped a hand over his mouth to avoid alerting Reita. Uruha’s arm was snaking around and Kai had a pretty good idea where it was headed. Sure enough, Reita tried to get away when one of the long fingers entered him but Uruha had thought ahead. Reita’s legs were thoroughly tangled in Uruha’s.

“Just relax,” Uruha’s deep voice soothed. “It will feel good.”

“How do you know?” Reita demanded.

“If I pay a little extra they do this to me at the mistress bars.”

Aoi was unashamedly stroking himself now as the screen showed a close-up of view of a second finger pushing in beside the first.

Then they heard coughing and angry cussing in the background. Apparently Ruki had tried to join the action and forgot he was tied to the bed.

“You alright Ruki?” Uruha asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Don’t worry. I may want that back soon.”

Just then Reita jumped and inhaled sharply.

“Found it,” Uruha sang to himself. He then proceeded to finger-fuck his band mate. Watching the digits disappear only to reappear was mesmerizing and Reita’s moans were maddening. They could see the sweat forming and running down Reita’s lower back. They saw when he began to shudder and they heard his muffled grunt when he came. Finally Reita moved away from the camera and Kai felt his cock twitch at the two splattered in Reita’s seed. Still, it was nothing compared to what came next. Uruha moved into full view of the camera and, with the fingers he’d just pulled out of Reita he scooped some of the come off of himself and placed his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“Uruha, you are pure evil,” Reita commented.

Uruha didn’t miss a beat. “I guess I need a spanking then, since I’ve been such a bad boy.”

“Get the hell over here.” Uruha hadn’t realized he’d wandered into Ruki’s reach. The vocalist yanked him over. “Are you really for this thing or am I going to have to spank you right here like this?”

“I’m ready Ruki. Tie me up and have your way with me.”

Ruki didn’t need to be told twice. He wrenched the collar off and put in back onto Uruha. However, he also tied Uruha’s hands, forcing the taller blonde onto his elbows and knees.

The first blow to Uruha’s back side tore a gasp from him.

“Softer?” Ruki inquired.

“No, harder.”

Ruki shook his head in bewilderment but did as he was asked.

Reita sat back and watched, still high on endorphins from his orgasm. He couldn’t deny that Uruha looked very alluring tied up like that, in a totally submissive position. He thought back to what the ghost, hide, had said to him mockingly. Reita had just bottomed to Uruha. He’d let go of his masculinity and yet he didn’t feel like his bandmates thought any less of him. Ruki had seen him in the most vulnerable state possible and still nothing had changed. He realized that, while he strove for an infallible image of manliness in the public eye, he could let that go with his bandmates.

“Ouch! I don’t know which I’ve been hurting more, your ass or my hand.”

Uruha giggled. “Well maybe our manly Reita can do a better job.”

Reita smirked as he made his way over. No, there was no need to worry with these guys around. At this point, they were all probably too flakey to notice much anyway.

He set all thoughts aside then and focused in giving Uruha a nice, hard smack.

Uruha moaned loudly. “Ugh, yeah.”

Reita chuckled to himself. The favorable reaction was oddly fulfilling. He soon found that he didn’t have to hold back. Uruha wasn’t nearly as fragile as he looked.

Reita’s hand lasted until he got bored. He then turned to Ruki who was watching, pumping his cock.

“Hey Ru.”

Ruki stopped his movements to pay attention.

“Any ideas on what to do now?”

Ruki grinned.

“Actually, I do have an idea. How about I fuck Uruha and you fuck me.”

A hum of approval came from the computer. Both men laughed.

“I take it Aoi approves,” Reita commented.

“I do approve,” Aoi confirmed. “Now get to it.”

“You hear that?” Ruki asked Uruha as he approached the bound blonde. “It would seem Aoi’s the dom now.”

“I like how he thinks. Perhaps I’ll visit him instead of going to the bar next time.”

Ruki huffed. “Or you could visit me.”

“Now why would I do that when you can’t even …oh that’s nice.”

Ruki was lapping at Uruha’s entrance and he had Uruha practically purring by the time he pushed the slick muscle into the other man. Meanwhile, Reita was searching the room. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for. Ruki felt Reita’s lube-slicked fingers probing his entrance.

He chose that moment to remove his tongue from Uruha. He reached behind him for the lube and rubbed some of it over his cock. Ruki took hold of Uruha’s thighs, allowing himself a moment to savor the way his fingers sunk into the soft flesh. The moment passed and he pushed in slowly.

He knew that there was no going back now. There were situations like this when he wasn’t going to have control. He winced at the feeling of fingers entering him.

“I’m supposed to do this right?” Reita asked.

“Yes. You’re doing fine,” Ruki answered and tried to relax. He suppressed the urge to stop this right now and run away.

‘I can’t go through life running away from every situation I can’t control,” Ruki thought to himself. He knew everything would be fine and that he should just trust Reita.

In that moment his vision went white and his hips involuntarily shot forward sheathing him fully inside Uruha.

“You alright Uruha?”

“Hell yeah,” he answered. “Give it to me hard!”

Ruki smiled. “The same goes for you,” he called back to Reita.

“Damn, you two are pushy ukes,” laughed Reita. “But then I don’t know why I expected any different from you.”

Reita removed his fingers and then began to push his dick in.

Ruki winced and a little whimper escaped his lips,

“Just relax, Ruki,” he heard Uruha’s advice.

If it were any other situation he’d have told Uruha to shut up and that he already knew that. Instead, he tried to do just as Uruha had said. He drew his attention away from the invasion by trailing his nails up Uruha’s thighs none too gently. Uruha moaned and thrust backward trying to drive Ruki deeper. This mostly succeeded in driving Reita deeper into Ruki. Fortunately, Reita’s dick grazed Ruki’s prostate and the vocalist’s pain melted into pleasure. He pushed back, taking all of Reita, longing for more contact. Reita’s answer was to pull out almost to the head before thrusting back in hard.

Ruki though he might pass out for the sheer pleasure of Reita thrusting into him combined with Uruha’s tight heat around him. He had thought it would be good but this was beyond good. He had known these men half his life and yet this moment brought them closer than all the years. He let Reita push him ever deeper into Uruha, the hard, firm body behind and the soft, pliant one to the front. Ruki shut his eyes and listened. Reita grunted as he thrust, sometimes even growled. This was in sharp contrast to Uruha’s deep, sonorous moans. There was another sound too and it took Ruki a moment to realize that it came from his own throat. Even in the midst of passion, they found the perfect rhythm and harmonized effortlessly. He felt himself coming close now and thrust harder into Uruha. If his moans were any indication, he liked it quite a bit. With a cry through gritted teeth, Reita came. The feeling was odd but pleasing, warmth deep inside. Ruki pushed for his own release even as Reita slipped out if him. Moving his grip to Uruha’s hips, he pounded in as hard and fast as he could. Uruha went over the edge, clenching hard around Ruki. That was all the shorter man needed. He spilled himself into the welcoming warmth and collapsed across Uruha’s back.

“Ah, for someone so voluptuous, you sure have a pokey spine,” Ruki muttered.

“Then get up and untie me. All the blood is rushing to my head.”

“What if I don’t want to. It’s kind of nice inside you.”

“Untie me, damn it!”

Ruki reluctantly pulled out of Uruha and unbound him. He couldn’t help laughing. Uruha had been right. All the blood had been rushing to his head and his face was quite red.

“Wow Uru! Your face matches your ass!” Reita commented.

Uruha smiled sweetly. “Would you like your face to match my ass too? I’d be happy to arrange it.”

Ruki tapped the other two and pointed to the computer scene. 

“Whoa!” Uruha mused. “Who jumped who?”

Apparently their little display had gotten the other two so hot and heavy that one jumped the other. Unfortunately it was difficult to tell much more than that because all the screen showed was a cock shoving into a hole.

“You know,” Reita said after they had been staring for a good while, “that has to be Aoi on top.”

Ruki scowled. “How do you know that?”

“Two reasons: The first being that he’s thrusting at a really odd angle and Aoi’s the more flexible of the two.”

“And the other reason?”

“Aoi’s ass is even bigger then Uruha’s. If it were him on the bottom that would be all we’d be seeing.”

“I do not have a big ass!” Uruha pouted.

 

Kai worried if today’s practice was going to be awkward. The whole band had gotten quite…personal the evening before. He and Aoi had already talked things over. They both agreed that last night was just casual sex, that they were fine with that, and that they wanted many more nights like that. Kai hadn’t expected to enjoy having sex with Aoi quite so much. He felt much more relaxed than he had in a long time. He hoped the others had fared as well.

His eyes lit up when Uruha walked in with a cup a coffee. The tall blonde seemed rather cheerful. Kai decided to go for broke.

“Hey Uruha!” he called. “You looked damn hot getting spanked last night.”

“Thanks. We concluded that you don’t have a fat ass.”

“Okay… That’s good.”

Uruha was fine, assuming he was fine to begin with.

Just then a scream rang out in the hallway followed by yelling and pounding feet. Kai recognized the yelling as Aoi and Ruki. He listened hard to get some forewarning as to what the issue was. As the footsteps neared Aoi could be heard screaming, “Run Ruki!”

Ruki yelled back, “He’s got really long legs!”

Then the two burst into the room and dived behind Uruha.

“What did you do?” Uruha grumbled.

They didn’t have long to wait. Miyavi burst into the room a second later.

“Those bastards pantsed me! Turn them over for judgment!”

Uruha and Kai glanced at their bandmates who where simultaneously cowering and giggling.

Uruha looked back at Miyavi and said, “Well they wouldn’t be able to do that if your pants weren’t practically falling off anyway.”

“Run along,” Kai added. “We have to practice and I assume you do too.”

“Hey guys. Hey Miyavi.”

Reita had just walked in. Miyavi waved and exited seeing that he was quite outnumbered.

“What did you do to him?” Reita asked, seeing Ruki and Aoi come out of hiding.

“Oh come on Reita,” Aoi argued. “When you see Miyavi wearing those pants that are like five sizes too big, don’t you ever want to just pull them down.”

Reita simply shook his head in bewilderment and went to get his bass.

Aoi caught Uruha’s arm. “You know we have tomorrow off. Were you serious when you said you wanted to… you know…with me? We could play video games and stuff too and…”

“Sure,” Uruha said. “We’ll have all night. I have go home to get my toy bag though.”

The blonde happily pranced over to his guitar case. Aoi looked back at Kai with a panicked expression and mouthed ‘toy bag’. Kai was laughing too hard to speak so he shrugged.

“Uruha are you sure you’re not just a little bit of a slut?” Reita questioned.

“Only for my bandmates, Reirei.”

“Alright guys,” Kai called out. “Let’s get practicing. We have a lot of work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic many years ago so it is complete. Chapters will be posted every few days.


End file.
